Dragonite
/ |dex number = #149}} Dragonite is a Dragon Pokemon. Dragonite evolves from Dragonair starting at level 55, which evolves from Dratini starting from level 30. Biology Dragonite has an orange, big body, except for its belly, which is white. Dragonite has two greenish wings, a horn on top of its head, yellow antennae, and arms and legs with three toes and claws each. Dragonite has brown eyes. Dragonite's height is 7'03"inches, and it weighs 463 pounds. Canon Appearances Major * Drake's Dragonite debuted in Hello Pummelo, where it battled against Ash Ketchum and eventually lost. * Lance first used his Dragonite to battle against a rampaging Shiny Gyarados. It appears to be Lance's most used Pokemon. * Iris caught her Dragonite in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite, where it was rampaging around the town. * Clair's Dragonite was shown to have evolved from a Dragonair when Ash and his friends met up with Clair again in A Pokemon of a Different Color! Minor * Dragonite's anime debut was in Mystery at the Lighthouse, where it was shown to be a mysterious giant Pokemon. * A Dragonite belonging to the previous Gym Leader of Blackthorn Gym appeared in Fangs for Nothing'. * Professor Oak was revealed to have a very strong Dragonite in The Mastermind of the Mirage Pokemon. '' * A contestant in PokeRinger had a Dragonite. * Dragonite appeared as a messenger for Mewtwo in ''Mewtwo Strikes Back. * Haunter and Gengar made an illusion of a Dragonite in Illusion Confusion. * A Dragonite appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. * Palmer was shown to have a Dragonite it Challenging a Towering Figure. * A skeleton of a Dragonite appeared in the Nacrene Museum in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto * Lance's Dragonite appeared in ''Charred Courage''.'' * Drake's most powerful Pokemon, Dragonite, debuts in ''The Orange League Finale! Part 2. Pokémon Tales * Lance's Dragonite appeared in ''Vs. Red Gyarados''. * The Dragon Den's Dragonite appeared in ''Vs. Kingdra''. * A trainer's Dragonite was used in a PokéRinger contest in ''Vs. Staraptor''. * Palmer's Dragonite appeared in ''Vs. Rhyperior'''' and [[Situation at Stark Mountain!|''Situation at Stark Mountain!]]. * Shadow's Dragonite debuted in ''Vs. Dragonite''. * Evice's Shadow Dragonite was snagged by Ian in ''Vs. Evice''. ** It was purified in Vs. Ralts, and Ian gave it to Crystal. Pokedex Entries 'Red, Blue ' An extremely rarely seen marine Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans. 'Yellow' It is said that this Pokémon lives somewhere in the sea and that it flies. However, it is only a rumor. 'Stadium' It has intelligence on par with people. This "sea guardian" is said to be capable of flying around the globe in about 16 hours. 'Gold' It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people. 'Silver' This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble. 'Crystal' It is said that somewhere in the ocean lies an island where these gather. Only they live there. 'Stadium 2' It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people. 'Ruby, Sapphire' Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. 'Emerald' It can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. 'FireRed' It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours. 'LeafGreen' Very few people ever see this Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. 'HeartGold' It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people. 'SoulSilver' This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble. 'Black, White, Black 2, White 2' It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. 'X' It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours. 'Y' It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore. Moves *START: Hurricane * START: Fire Punch *START: Thunder Punch *START: Roost *START: Wrap *START: Leer *START: Thunder Wave *START: Twister *005: Thunder Wave * 011: Twister * 015: Dragon Rage *021: Slam *025: Agility *033: Dragon Tail *039: Aqua Tail *047: Dragon Rush *053: Safeguard *055: Wing Attack *061: Dragon Dance *067: Outrage *075: Hyper Beam *081: Hurricane Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Final Evolutions Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pseudo Legendaries Category:Orange Pokemon Category:Second Evolutions Category:Male Category:Animal Pokemon